Harvest Moon: Love and Friendship of Mineral Town
by SerenineNights
Summary: Bria and Jill were once roomates, attending college together. One day Bria finds a ad to own a farm in Mineral Town, and so does Jill. Together they live on separate farms and become rivals. Bria meets up with some old friends, and tries to find love.
1. Prologue

**Nyagirl51: Bria is my original character!! Mine! Well anyway, enjoy my story! Please read and review.**

XX Prologue XX

Jill opened the door to the very small apartment she shared with her roomate Bria, from St.Mohns College. They lived in Manhatten and traveled the hour ride to school every day together. "I'm home..." Jill noticed a newspaper spreaded on the coffee table. "This is different... everyday usually has the same pattern... Isn't there something exciting in this world? ANYTHING?"

"Anime's exciting! Love's exciting! Aaaaahhh, sweet love..." Bria popped up from her room rubbing her head.

"..." Jill looked at Bria with a w.t.f expression. "I guess not... Well, Bria I have to work after school tommorow. I'm gonna read the paper and go to bed, k'?" Jill was reading the paper when she noticed something circled with a red sharpee.

**"Would you like to enjoy a peaceful and refreshing farm life? For more info contact: 981-0762." **

"Oh, so Jillie you saw the ad, right?" Bria looked over Jill's shoulder. "I'm planning to live there, it's a old farm located at my childhood village." Bria sighed. "I left there so fast... at age 13 and now I'm 19... been 6 years..." Jill looked up at Bria. It seemed like she wanted to go back so bad.

"A farm? I never thought YOU would be interested in the farm life, Bria." Bria blushed at Jill's words.

"Well... yeah... I always wanted to live on a farm with the one I love." Bria smiled, just as Jill looked surprised as ever.

"...This is it! Something exciting!! There's 2 farms here!!! We can live near each other and everything! I'm gonna call right now!" Jill ran to the other side of the apartment to the phone. Hello, is this MT Realtor? I'm calling about the other farm..."

**Nyagirl51: How'd you like the prologue? Short, yeah... but please review!!!**


	2. 1: Yo oh ho A Farmer's Life fo' me

**Nyagirl51:**

-

XX Chapter 1 XX

**A few days later...**

Bria and her dog Jah-Jah walked onto their new farm, the Springzette Farm. Bria looked around. _'Is this what they call a __**good **__living condition? These friggin' liers!' _It wasn't a good living condition at ALL. There were rocks, tree stumps, and weeds everywhere! Has this place been abandoned for years? _'I bet'cha Jill's farm is better than this!' _Just then a clown walked up from the entrance of the farm.

"Hello? Are you a tourist?" asked the clown.

"Hello, are you a clow...ummm, errr... Hello! Nice to meet you! I'm Bria Springzette, I'm not a tourist, I've came to live here, on this farm! Who might you be?" Bria looked at the man awhile as he walked up to her. Was that nose real? It looked pretty fake to her. Bria pulled her hair behind her ear and standed up straight.

"MT Realtor told you that you can live a refreshing life on the farm? You're the new farmer?" questioned the clown. Bria nodded her head in confusion as the clown's eyes closed and he started to laugh... well, er cackle sorta. "HA HA HA HA HA HA! You've been tricked! It used to be a gorgeous farm, but not anymore since the owner passed away. If you were stupid enough not to notice, no one's taken care of this crackhouse." Bria's eyes twitched in anger at the word crackhouse. "Not many people wanna work on the farm now, especially stupid city girls. That's why they made the advertisement sound attractive. Lemme guess they said you get a whole bunch of free make up and perfume inside? Well WRONG! Every now and then stupid girls and sometime even guys come to see it, just like you. But once they see the farm they get disappointed and leave! Just like that." The clown snapped his fingers at the words just like that. "It's been awhile since the last one came though." _'Haha, 'came'. Wait a sec, I'm pissed! This idiot has been talking about me! Just who does he think he is?!'_ "Wait, so you believed that cheesy advertisement? HA HA HA HA HA!" _'Strangely he's laughing like my sister who lives in the same town.' _Now he just got Bria mad. And then she backhanded him. And then she ran to her toolshed and hit him with a hoe. "I'm so sorry... Please stop tilling me!" The clown cried in defense, trying to protect himself. Bria then dropped the hoe to the floor and smiled. "Eh, it's alright." Though it really wasn't. But Bria always tries to forgive and forget.

"I see... You quit your job, and moved out of your apartment too? That's too bad...---"

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU SAYING I CAN'T LIVE HERE?!" Bria fumed.

"No!!! I was just saying you should just try and run the farm!" The clown smiled. "The house is liveable and would be quite nice if you upgraded it! If you work hard you're sure to be happy! As the mayor of this town...---"

"You're the mayor?" Bria twitched at the word "mayor". This idiot is the mayor?

"Yes, but like I was saying, As the mayor of this town I will help you as much as I can." Bria smiled.

"Alright, let's do it!" The mayor walked away to introduce himself to Jill, who she hasn't seen since the ferry ride here. Bria smiled again. "ALRIGHT! I'M GONNA MAKE THE SPRINGZETTE FARM THE BEST IN THE WORLD! WOOT!!!" Bria jumped for joy in the air and spinned around with her puppy Jah-Jah.

"Bria? Is that you?" Bria stopped turning around and looked at the person who called her.

"Jayson?"

**-Jill's Farm-**

"Ah, I see... things didn't go quite good over at Bria's new farm?" Jill looked around at her farm, clean of rocks, tree stumps, and weeds. _'Bria must have it pretty bad... hmmm... Oh well! My farm is good and better then her's as of now! Besides, it will be good to have a rival!'_

"I think she could do it... I think she's capable of it." said the mayor. "Capable of taking out a few weeds then leaving for good."

Jill looked at the mayor in shock. How could he say that? Ignoring his comment, Jill decided to walk around town a little, and meet a few people.

Just as Jill was going to walk into the library when she banged into a girl with short dreads in her hair. They both fell from the collision.

"Oww..." The girl got up and helped Jill up. "Are you okay?? I'm sorry!" The girl cocked her head in confusion. "Who're you? I never seen you around town before... Well, I'm Keyonna! Pleased ta meet ya!" Keyonna walked away from the library, but then she heard someone call her name. Jill saw a very handsome, hot boy. "Cliff!" Keyonna hugged Cliff and he hugged back.

"Hey Key." His voice was masculine, and he was really hot. His brown hair was nice, but in a messy ponytail. Jill looked up and down at his body. '_He's pretty cute...' _Jill looked a few times at him and walked away.


	3. Reunion Part 1

**Chapter 2**

**-Springzette Farm-**

Bria ran up to the boy her age who walked onto her farm. "Whoa... hiya... It's been awhile." Bria looked around for a minute, not looking Jayson in the eye. He must be mad, especially since she barely wrote letters to him at all and barely called.

"No it has not dear sister!" Jayson had his childish smile on his face. Now him and Bria were almost the same height now.

"Well someone's the same as always." Bria laughed.

"No I'm I am the same you stupid girlie girl." Jayson went to kick Bria but then he stopped. "Just joking."

"Yep, you're still the same baby eater. Can you say it one more time?" It was one of Jayson's old sayings.

"-cough-YEAH!!! I'MA EAT YO BABIES!!!" Jayson started to laugh and so did Bria. _'I wonder who else is the same...' _"WIT A SPOON!"

"That baby must have skin like jello then." Bria smiled yet again. It felt great to see one of her old friends again. Bria looked at her time. It was only 1:00 pm. "Wow... it's been a long day, maybe I should go to sleep?"

"NO! COME ON BRIA, EVERYONE'S BEEN WAITIN FOR YA!" Jayson pleaded with Bria to stay.

"Alright, hold up..." Bria looked around her farm for things she can sell. She saw the honey tree and went to go get honey, but just as she grabbed it...

"HOLY MOTHER F---ING SHIT! BEEZ! RUN FO YO LIVES!" Jayson ran inside Bria's house and locked the door. "Uh... Jayson!! OPEN THE DOOR! DON'T LEAVE ME OUT HERE!" Jayson quickly opened the door and pulled Bria inside.

"I guess we're safe now..." quietly said Bria through some deep breaths as she sat down and leaned on the front door. But then she heard buzzing.

"Um... nope. The windows were opened." Bria looked at Jayson, and looked back at the angry bees coming towards her, and then back at Jayson.

"DUDE! WE GOTTA RUN!" Bria and Jayson ran out the front door and ran into town, with angry bees flying towards them.

Jayson was far ahead of Bria, already by the library. Bria tried to run but couldnt run with her bag on, so of course she dropped it. _'I'll just get that later...' _Jayson quickly opened the door to the library and closed it. "NOOOO!!! JAYSON OPEN UP!" Bria banged on the library door but he wouldn't open. "FINE! WHAT A FRIEND YOU ARE!" Bria looked back. The bees were almost near her. She looked around, and ran into the house right next to the library. Closing the door, Bria sighed in relief and sat.

"Who are you?"

Bria looked up to see someone standing over her about to leave. "Oh, I'm sorry... But bees were chasing after me! And then Jayson closed the library door and I had no where else to go and-and-and--I'M SORRY FOR RUNNING IN!" This was one of Bria's problems. She apoligized too much.

"Well... nice to meet you. Have you been around here before? You look familar." The young man her age smiled. He had dark colored skin and sort of long eyelashes, and deep brown eyes that you could get lost in. Bria blushed.

"Well um... I lived here when I was younger. I'm Bria!" Bria listened against the door to see if the bees were still there. The buzzing was gone, and Bria opened the door. "Well thanks! I hope to see you around sometime in town." Bria ran outside and down the road picked up her bookbag.

She ran back to her farm and picked up the honey and put it in the shipping box. _'After all that running, I'm tired...' _Bria went inside and sat in front of the T.V. She changed to the left channel and couldn't believe her eyes.

"This is a New Years Game Show. First I'll show you a number, then you guess whether the next number will be higher or lower. Got it?" said the beautiful women with green hair.

"Eh... uh... WTF? NOOO!!! I'M NOT MEANT TO BE A MAGICAL GIRL! I SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO TALK TO LADIES POPPING OUT OF T.V.S!!! I'M NOT SAILOR MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" Bria couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"22222222222222

22222222222222

22222222222222"

"OKAY I GET IT YOU'RE TRYING TO GET ME TO UNDERSTAND MORSE CODE! BUT I DON'T!!!" Bria thought for a minute. "Umm... larger?

"9999999999999

9999999999999

9999999999999"

"The first number was 2, and the second was 9. You chose "Larger," so... Correct!" said the women,

"When you said correct, your accent made it sound like "erect". Haha, erect." said Bria. "Wait a minute, why am I talking to the T.V.? This is making me think of how little kids respond to Dora the Explorer... Wait a sec... Is this a new version of Dora, except either answer I say is correct?" 

"Just shut up and finish."

"Okay." Bria didn't wanna upset the women, so she just played along.

"Once more, now."

"Smaller?"

"2222222222222

2222222222222

2222222222222. The first number was 9, and the second was 2. You chose "Smaller," so..."

"You are the weakist link, goodbye!" Bria said, grabbing the remote to change the channel. "I need some sleep anyway."

"Nooo wait, once more, now!" The women seemed to be getting angry. After awhile of playing, Bria finally lost and all of the sudden Rice Cake came out of the T.V. "Wtf? Hmm... I'll just leave this on my table. Anyway... Time for a nice long nap!" Bria laid in her new bed for a good half an hour, just before falling asleep.

_Bria was running through the school's hallway, delivering presents from people to others on Valentines Day. Rushing like a cupid, she banged into a shorter person. The shorter person had pink hair._

_"Hey Bria!" Bria smiled._

_"Hiya Popuri! How's Valentines Day so far?" _

_Popuri blushed. "Well you see... ---- gave me these flowers and a bracelet and a poem and OMG! I love all these presents! Looks like I don't have to make myself a valentine from someone else after all!" Bria was frowning on the inside, but she smiled and said "That's great."_

_Bria turned around just to see a boy coming towards her. Getting nervous, she first waved and ran away. "I like him... I like him so much... but why does he like her? I need to be happy for them, right?" Bria quietly thought to herself. The latebell for 7th period would soon be ringing. Once Bria got to class, she looked outside the window. "It's really snowing on V-Day? Too bad I can't share it with anybody... especially..." BANG BANG BANG!_

_The classroom, the kids around, and the teachers slowly started to disappear. Bria's body quickly changed from a 13 year old to a 19 year old's body. She looked around and started to fall... and fall... and fall..._

Knock, knock. The door kept on being knocked on. Bria felt like she fell. _'Why did I have a flashback from the things I tried to forget?' _Bria opened her front door.

"Kara?" Bria looked into her sister's eyes.

"Hi Bria!" Bria hugged Kara tight. She only saw her sister on holidays. Now she would see her almost everyday.

"Hey..Bria... yo." Bria looked up, to see her old friend got even taller.

"Hi Jose!!!" Bria hugged Jose and Kara.

"I see you remember Jose then!" Kara smiled her big wide but friendly smile. Kara looked at the table, where the rice cake was left. "You wouldn't happen to want that cake, would you?" Bria shook her head no. "Then I'll be taking this!" Kara sat on the floor mat and started to eat the rice cake.

"It's been awhile.. You ran away to the city before your birthday in 8th grade... that was the last time I saw you. You look different." Bria looked at Jose, who looked much maturer from when she last saw him.

"You look different too..." Bria put her head down in shame after hearing about her mistakes. She sat on her bed, but soon laid down and looked at the ceiling.

"Mommy and dad are moving here, right?" Kara nodded at Bria's question.."Yep, in winter!." Bria smiled. Mom's cooking at last! Woooot! Bria went to throw out Kara's plate, but just as she came in she saw Kara and Jose kissing. Bria ran outside after that. Closing the door, she told them she was going to head up to the Base of the Hill and they should meet her there.

**End of Chapter 2!!! Please review.**


	4. Reunion Part 2

**Nyagirl51:Ello there. Bria, Jose, Jayson, Kara, and Luis are my original characters. Mine! Now please enjoy the story.**

Bria ran pass the cherry blossom trees. She looked around and ran faster then she ever could. Almost at the base, Bria looked at the flowers. _'Wow, there so pretty..."_

Walking up to the edge of the Base of the Hill, she noticed the boy who's house she barged it earlier was sitting on the edge.

"Hi Bria." He turned around and motioned her to sit. As her feet were dangling off from the edge she started to panic a little.

"I'm scared of heights..." Bria studied the boys face. "OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE I DIDN'T NOTICE IT BEFORE!" The boy looked back at her.

"Oh my god... You just realized who I am?" The boy smiled.

"Luis?" Bria blushed. She liked him so much, how could she forget how he looked like?

"Well, hello." Luis smiled again and handed Bria a rose. "I remembered you liked roses. Remember you wanted a bouquet of them for your 14th birthday?"

"Thank you!" Bria hugged Luis. "Yeah, and no one could get them for me so when me, you, and Ann were walking to the library a week later we saw roses and you picked some for me."Bria smiled.

"But then a few days later, you weren't at school... Or the next day..." Bria sat quietly. "We all wondered what happened to you, I'm surprised to see you right in front of me."

"I'm sorry..." Bria looked down.

"You must've had a good reason, don't act like you did anything wrong by apoligizing. Besides, its the past now." Bria finally realized she was still hugging Luis and then she let go.

"Umm... so how are you and Popuri?" Bria blushed.

"We didn't really go out, only during that winter for a few weeks."

"I mean, do you still like her? Did you find someone else?"

"I told you before you left I stopped liking her."

"Well... do you like anyone right now?" Bria wondered what happened during the time of her absence.

"I don't know." Bria moved her head to the side a little.

"You don't know? How do you not know if you like somebody or not?"

"Because I haven't decided yet."

"Rawrrrrr, I wanted to know too!"

"Wow... You still say Rawr?" Luis chuckled a bit.

"Do you still say gr?"

"Grr... I'm a big kitty." Luis smiled.

"Meow meow!" Bria moved her hands like they were paws.

"Ribbit."

"Baa!"

"Woof."

"Bark."

"Moo."

"Meow meow show show!"

"Wtf?" Luis looked at Bria at her last comment. "What type of animal is that?"

"I dunno." Bria laughed a little.

"Fine well anyways, gr."

"I'm gonna sing the doom song! Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom!" Bria imitated Gir from Invader Zim. "Heheh... haven't done that in awhile."

"Wow... You're still random as usual."

"Of course, cuz' I'm Bria!!!" Bria yawned. "Ah... I'm so tired... I need something to lean on."

"You can lean on my shoulder if you like."

"Really?"

"Go ahead."

Bria leaned her head on Luis' soft shoulder. She closed her eyes and hummed a very old song. She was there for awhile and felt Luis' arm move, about to go around her shoulder when...

"I see howz it is yo," Bria turned around to see Jose. "You never leaned on my shoulder."

"Duh, cuz' you go out with Kara!" Jose hugged Kara.

Luis got up and helped Bria up. He hugged her from behind and his arms went around her shoulders.

"No, my Bria." Luis pulled Bria a little away and Bria blushed. _'Yours?' _Bria went to hold Luis' hands but then he let go. _'Damn!'_

"Chill, I was just joking. Besides, Kara is my fiance." Kara showed off her shiny blue feather.

"Yeah." Kara smiled.

"Kara shut up!" complained Bria.

"All I said was yeah!" Kara glared at Bria.

"Noo, but there's a problem when I can HEAR ya' smile, ya know?" Bria grinned. She streched out and looked at the time. It was already 9:30. "I should be heading back to the farm now."

"Oh, we live by the beach so that's another way..." Kara and Jose left, leaving Bria and Luis alone again.

"Gah, I'm so tired!" Bria started to walk away but then Luis grabbed her arm.

"Lemme give you a piggy back ride."

"Wha?"

"Lemme give you a pigg--"

"No I heard you! But why?"

"To...test how strong I've become!" Bria went up to Luis and then he picked her up and her head leaned on his shoulder.

"Aah, I'm scared I'll fall!" Bria closed her eyes tight.

"Oh so now you don't trust me?"

"Of course I do!" Bria blushed, on how defensive she got.

The rest of the walk to Bria's farm was quiet. Two old good friends finally reunited, and as much as they wanted to say, no words were needed.

"Well... goodnight." said Luis' at Bria's home door.

"Goodnight Luis!"

"I love you."

"WHA?" Bria shouted in surprisement.

"You know what I mean. I love you as a close friend."

"Oh." Bria's heart pounded a little slower then. Luis walked away and Bria sat inside on her bed. Taking her diary from her shelf, she began to write.

_Spring 1st, Year 1_

_Dear Diary,_

_This morning I arrived on the farm to find out it's not exactly what I expected it to be. It had icky weeds, tree stumps, lumber, rocks, and huge rocks all over in the field. The house is pretty small and it's hard to make money. It's great to be home again. Before the mayor left, I decided to stay here and work hard. I might stay here for the rest of my life, since it is my hometown and all. Mineral Town, yep. But anyway, after the mayor left I guess he went to go talk to Jill. Speaking of her, I haven't seen her ever since I arrived here. Hmm, I'll go visit her sooner or later. Yeah, so anyway you would never guess who I came to my farm today. Jayson!!! But somehow we ended up being chased to the library and he locked me out!!! That idiot! So I ran inside Luis' house, but I didn't know it was his house though. I ran home and took a nap, waking up to Kara and Jose knocking on the door. I shipped 2 things, but I forgot to say. A T.V talked to me. No I'm not psyco, who ever finds this I am sane. Not insane, sane. But yeah, after awhile I ran up to the Base of the Hill where I met up with Luis again. We talked for awhile, before Kara and Jose came over to us. Haha "Came over" to us! Haha I'm so perverted sometimes. But yeah Kara and Jose left after meeting us and I looked at the time, seeing it was 9:30 I figured I should go home. Just when I was about to walk away Luis offered to give me a piggy back ride. The whole time we were quiet, but just by the quietness I knew... that I liked him. Well goodnightz!_

_Bria Springzette_


	5. A Walk Around Town With Jill

**Chapter 4**

Jill walked out of her house to find the mayor there. _'Uh... is he stalking me?' _

"Good morning, Jill." The mayor smiled, and Jill noticed he had no teeth. How was he talking? "I hear you're new to farm life, so let me explain some basics..."

"No thank you, I can learn myself." The mayor looked sad, but even though explaining after I said no, he finally left. But then another man came up to me. He was muscular and scary looking. _'Oh no he's gonna kill me!' _

"The name is Zack. I'm in charge of shipping for Mineral Town. Let me show you how to ship things to be sold." After showing Jill, Zack left. Jill decided she should start shipping things right away. Unlike Bria, Jill didn't have a honey tree in her yard. So off Jill went, to the mountains!

Before Jill went to walk up the hill, she noticed there was a small waterfall next to Hot Springs. She took a short bath in the Hot Springs, and looked back at the waterfall. At around 7:30, 2 girls came. One had orange hair and the other had pink hair. The orange hair one went up to Jill.

"Sorry, do I know you?" The girl smiled. She had a white bow, blue eyes, blue overalls, and a yellow shirt. She looked like a farm girl.

"Nope, I just moved here yesterday. I'm Jill, pleased to meet you."

"Ah, you're the new girl at the farm, huh? And I thought you were a guest! So you're name is Jill, right? I'm Ann. So you've come here to the waterfall too? It's quite relaxing to watch."

"Ahh, I feel so left out now." The pink hair girl walked up to Jill and Ann. "Hello, my name is Popuri. What's your's?" Popuri had long pink hair and a black headband in her hair. Her dress was black and she had a white frilly shirt under it.

"Oh, I'm Jill." Jill forced a friendly smile. She wasn't good with meeting new people, but once they were friends it would be cool.

"Nice to meet you!" Jill looked into Popuri's eyes. Never did she ever see pink eyes before. "My mom minds the store, and my brother looks after the Chickens." _'Ah, so she works on a farm too?' _All of the sudden Popuri looked sad. "My father trusts my brother so much! He wouldn't teach ME anything, though." Ann looked sad, as if she felt bad for Popuri.

"It's okay, Popuri.." Ann hugged Popuri lightly.

"Uh-huh..." Jill looked at Popuri, and patted her on the back. "Don't look sad. Cheer up." Popuri smiled.

"Yeah, why be sad when the air feels so good here in the morning!" Ann smiled back at both Jill and Popuri.

"Oh..." Jill looked at the time. "Well, it's 8:10, so I must be going to ship now. See you around town." Popuri and Ann waved good-bye and Jill picked up some herbs. Unfourtanetly only 2 things fit in her bookbag leaving her to carry 1. Since Bria's farm was close by, Jill decided she should go visit her.

"Bria?" Jill called out for Bria, but it didn't look like she was home. Jill turned to Bria's field. _'Wow, it is a mess!' _But then she saw someone taking out weeds. "Bria!" Bria looked up and waved to Jill, as Jill ran over to her.

"Hi, I see farm life isn't as easy as you thought it was." Bria's hands were growing blisters, but she still smiled back at Jill.

"I know, I'm all sweaty. But.. I'm still gonna work hard, no matter how hard life will get!" Swet ran down Bria's face. Jill never seen Bria like this before. Wearing overalls. Usually Bria had a certain style, but overalls? Not even Jill or Bria would ever think of seeing Bria in overalls.

"Well, I gotta get going now. I'll see you some other time!" Jill smiled, and ran off of Bria's farm. It was around 10:30. _'Time sure does past really fast here, huh?' _Jill walked out of the Springzette Farm, and banged into someone with orange hair. He helped her up. "Ann?" The person gave Jill a snotty look, but after he smiled.

"You're the new owner of the farm?" Jill nodded her head.

"Jill."

"Jill? I'm Rick. I live at the Poultry Farm with my mom and my sister, Popuri. Nice to meet you."

"Oh, I met Popuri earlier. You're her brother?" _'They look nothing alike! Orange and pink hair? How do the parents look like?'_

"Yep. But anyways, the chickens are doing very well at my farm. How's your farm?" Jill looked at him.

"Um, you do know I just moved here yesterday, right?" Rick thought for a minute.

"Oh, sorry." Rick walked inside his farm, which was across the street from mines. I put the herbs in the shipping bin and decided I should check out stores. So I went into my neighbor's store. There was a cute, lonely looking guy inside. He had a blue hat that said UMA and sort of blondish hair. He also had lonely, cold blue eyes, but yet you would get drawn into them if you saw them.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before." The boy didn't look Jill in the eyes.

"Oh, I work at the farm... right next door to you." Gray blushed in embarrasment. "I just moved here yesterday."

"Oh, you're at the farm. Welcome to the boonies. The name's Gray. Where'd you come from?"

"I came from Manhatten."

"Whoa, you came from that far? Why come here? It's so boring, I miss the city, my parents sent me to live with the old man. My gramps."

"I wanted exciment in my life."

"There's nothing exciting here. You'll probably just end up moving away."

"I still want to try."

"...That's stupid." Gray walked away from Jill, but Jill went back up to him. "Ah.. can I help you?" Now Gray sounded sort of annoyed, but then he smiled. "Jill, I think you work so hard all by yourself." _'Whoa, where'd that come from?'_

"Gray, get back to work!! Stop talking to customers!" Jill didn't even notice the old man behind the counter. Gray now looked pissed, so she walked away and walked up to the old man. "I've never seen you around here before. You moved into that farm? It's tough to run a farm all by yourself. I wish you luck. Well, my name is Saibara. Nice to meet you. Can I help you?" Jill shook her head no. "Ahem, so there is nothing for you to do here."

Just as Jill was about to leave, Gray walked up to her. "Don't mind the old man... come visit me sometime, okay?" Gray whispered for Saibara wouldn't here, and Jill smiled and nodded her head. Jill left, and decided to see what she can get at the Poultry farm.

"Wow, cool." Jill walked inside to see Popuri, Rick, and the woman who seemed to be there mother around the table.

"They laid many eggs today. Everyone's healthy!" Rick seemed very happy. "I made some Spa-Boiled eggs, so let's eat them together."

Their mother smiled. "Okay." Jill didn't want to interrupt, but then she walked up to them.

"Hey, Jill. Are you shopping with us today?" Jill nodded her head. "Take your time."

"Hi, I'm Lillia. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Jill, nice to meet you too!" Jill smiled. Popuri covered her mouth on the side so Rick wouldn't see her lip talk. "How do you know my brother?" she seemed to ask Jill. Jill shrugged.

"Well, I was wondering, do you like eggs?" Jill smiled at Rick's question.

"LOVE them!"

"I knew it! Wait right there." He took a egg of the table and gave it to Jill. "Here, it's a spa-boiled egg." Jill took the egg. "Good luck with your farm! You can make it by throwing an egg into the hot springs." Jill decided to eat it, and walked up to Popuri.

"It taste SO good!" Popuri kept eating some.

"Rick, aren't you gonna have one?" Rick blushed a little when Jill asked.

"I gave you mine..." Jill was surprised.

"If you wanted it, you should've had it."

"No it's okay, I gave it to you."

Lillia cut in. "Eggs are good for you." After everyone was done, Lilia went to the back of the counter and Popuri walked around the house, and Rick was sitting in a chair.

Jill walked up to Rick.

"You know.. I like everyone in the village... except Kai. He comes to the village every summer just to have fun, and causes a lot of trouble. Someday..." Popuri gave Rick a death glare. "Mom and Popuri don't dislike him the way I do. He has a way with women, I guess." Popuri walked up to Jill and pulled her away.

"...Hello! Did you need something from Rick?" Popuri smiled at Rick but whispered in Jill's ear: "Don't listen to him... Kai's pretty cool."

"Alrighty." Jill thought it was rude not to talk to Lillia now.

"How are you?" Jill looked at Lillia.

"I haven't been feeling very well recently, so I haven't been outside. That's probably why I didn't see you until you came today."

"I hope you feel better!" Jill smiled.

"My husband left to find herbs to heal me. I wish he'd just stayed home, though.."

"Oh, I see... Well, I must be going now." Jill looked towards Rick and Popuri. "Bye guys!" Popuri followed Jill.

"Oh, I'm just going to see an old friend of mine. She moved here yesterday, too." Jill wondered.

"You mean, Bria?"

Popuri smiled. "Yep! Well, talk to you soon!" Jill noticed it was only 11:30 in the morning. _'It's going to be a long day...'_


	6. A Walk Around Town With Jill Pt2

Jill walked into her friend Mary's house. "Hey there? Are you a tourist?"

"No daddy, that's my friend Jill."

"Oh dear, you have friends now?"said Anna."Now, you're a new face around here. It is very lovely to meet you."

Jill and Mary went upstairs to Mary's room. "Sorry Jill, but the library's closed today. On Monday's the whole family helps out dad on Mother's Hill."

"Oh no, it's okay.. I was passing by and decided to come see you. So what's up?"

"Oh, nothing really..." Jill looked at Mary's hand.

"Do you like somebody in town?" Mary blushed.

"No! Why?"

Jill smiled. "Just wondering. Well, I'm gonna go now. Bye... Gray!" Mary looked shocked.

"Gray? I never even mentioned is name before!"

"You wrote it all over your hand just now." Mary blushed again, and Jill left.

Jill walked into the hospital to get a check-up.

"Huh? I haven't seen you yet, have I?" Jill shook her head no. "Well, are you new to this town? Oh wait, you're one of the girls who took over one of the old farms. I heard about you from my patients. I'm Doctor, and as you can see... I'm a doctor."

"Well, you're parents are REAL creative." Doctor laughed at Jill's sarcastic comment.

"Well, come see me RIGHT away when you don't feel well. Everyone in this town is pretty healthy. There are many unhealthy people in big cities, you know? It must be the nature. I'm studying everyday. There's no end to the world of medicine. So many challenges. How about you? Farming must be pretty hard. You're a female too."

Jill thought about it. "It probably will be, once I start getting animals and stuff."

"Well, take care of yourself." Doctor smiled. He seemed really interested in his job.

As Jill was walking out she said "The name's Jill." The girl at the counter with brown hair glared at Jill, but continued her work as Jill walked out. Next place Jill decided to go was the church. As she walked up, she saw Cilff. She never got the chance to talk to him yet.

"Hey, hottie." Jill sat next to Cliff.

"...Hi..." Cliff looked up. "...So you moved into that farm? I see...My name is Cliff--"

"Oh, I know!"

"Oh really...? Well, pleased to meet you ermm..."

"Jill!" Jill smiled. Was she coming on too strong?

Just then, the church owner and priest came up to the two and asked to hear a long story. Jill agreed, not knowing how long the story would be...

**Nyagirl51:Woot! **

**Jill:You made it so short**

**Nyagirl51: By teh way... forgot to say Keyonna is original too!**

**CrescentAxeMaiden:You mean that you just took one of your friends and put them in a fanfiction.**

**TrulySheena:And your sister.**

**Aisuru Hideshi:And your sister's boyfriend.**

**Shank 101: And your own boyfriend.**

**Bria: And yourself.**

**Nyagirl51:Er...yeah... Well please read+review!**


	7. Karaoke Pt1

**Chapter 6**

Bria was pulling out weeds all day long. She didn't go out to town a lot, she wanted to get all of her work done first. She got a lot of the weeds out, but she still had to work on the sticks, tree stumps, and rocks. Which would take awhile. Bria was swetting and it was around 6:30, and it was getting a little dark outside.

_'Ah... I wonder what Luis is up to... I haven't seen him in a few days...' _ Bria thought to herself. _'I wouldn't want him to see me in such a bad condition anyway... I'm all swetty and smelly. Hm... I should go to the Hot Springs!' _Bria walked into her house. _'I guess I'm going out to town tonight!' _Bria took out a black shirt with white poke-dots on it and it had a black strap under the chest area. It also had a pair of dark blue capris along with a black with white pokedotted belt to match, with black fishnet shoes. She picked up a towel and folded them all together, and headed towards the hot springs.

At the Hot Springs, Bria got undressed and put the towel on. Just before she got in she took of her towel since she didn't want to get it wet, considering it was the only one she had. She sat inside, and leaned against the rock. _'It's so relaxing...' _Bria nearly fell asleep until she felt someones hand's massaging her shoulders. "What the!?" Bria looked behind her to see Luis massaging her shoulders.

"You did say you liked massages right?" Luis gave a small smile towards Bria.

"Eh...erm..." Bria looked into Luis' eyes. "Get out!!! I don't want you to see my body!"

"It's steamy, I can't see a thing other then your face and your shoulders, what difference does it make?" Bria blushed.

"Fine... whatever." Luis sat next to her in the water, he had a towel on his waist.

"So how's farming life?" Bria put her head back to look up into the stars.

"It's stressful, but I think it's worth it..."

"Oh, I see... I would love to help you with it, but I'm just too lazy."

"Eh, I figured. But it's okay, it's my farm and my work, so yeah..."

Bria and Luis sat in silence for awhile, but then Luis decided to break the silence.

"Do you wanna go to the bar?" Bria looked at him.

"Eh?!"

"It's a restaurant too, but the bar opens at 8:00. It's 7:15 right now. I'll get out first." Luis got out of the Hot Springs, changed and waited for Bria to come out and change. "Come on!" he said as soon as Bria came out. He held her hand and started to run. Bria picked up her feet really fast to catch up with him, her ponytail flying through the night air.

Bria and Luis sat at a table and saw a lot of people from town. She saw her old good friend Ann, a man name Duke, Mary's father Basil, Keyonna, Jose, Kara, Karen, Rick, Won, Cliff, Gray, and a few other peoples.

"Tonighttttt is Karoake night here at Doug's Inn!" Many clapped as Karen standed on top of the counter.

"GRAAVY!!" shouted Gray who was drunk.

"You mean groovy, imbecile." said Rick, who smacked him on the head.

"YOU'RE THE MAN, MAN!" shouted Gray to Karen.

"Anywayy, our first contestant is coming up. Here, she is Jaytney Spearman!"

"The fucgukaluckin?" It was Bria's subsitute for the word f.ck. All of the sudden from the staircase, she saw Jayson in a short mini skirt and a short denim jacket with fur on it, and a shirt that exposed his stomache under it with really really high boots and started to sing.

yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

"Oh hell no..." Bria looked at Jayson. '_He has to be drunk!' _

_  
_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah 

"YOU'RE HOT!!!" shouted Gray

I think I did it again  
I made you believe we're more than just friends  
Oh baby  
It might seem like a crush  
But it doesn't mean that I'm serious  
'Cause to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Oh baby, baby

Oops!...I did it again  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent 

Jayson jumped on the table that Gray, Rick, and Won were. He moved his head in circles for the hair would fly everywhere, and the wig actually almost flew off but he grabbed it back on.

You see my problem is this  
I'm dreaming away  
Wishing that heroes, they truly exist  
I cry, watching the days  
Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways  
But to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Baby, oh

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah 

_'Of course Jayson is gonna do something stupid_...'

"All aboard"

_'Oh no he's doing stupid voices again'_

"Jayson, before you go, there's something I want you to have"  
"Oh, it's beautiful, but wait a minute, isn't this...?"  
"Yeah, yes it is"  
"But I thought the old lady dropped it into the ocean in the end"  
"Well baby, I went down and got it for you"  
"Oh, you shouldn't have"

Oops!...I did it again to your heart  
Got lost in this game, oh baby  
Oops!...You think that I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent 

"YOU'RE HOT MAN YOU'RE HOT!" shouted Gray.

"SO ARE YOU ALL!" Jayson then fainted from being too drunk.

"Woot! ANOTHER NEW TOY!" Gray picked up Jayson and brought him upstairs.

"You see, this is why you SHOULDN'T drink." Luis laughed a little.

"Next one is... Keyonna!"

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could   
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight

"Wow! I wanna go next!" Bria ran and jump on a table.

"Erm... okay, then Bria, you're next!" shouted Karen in the microphone.

"I'm gonna sing the Doom song!

Doom doom doom

doom doom doom

doom doom doom

doom doom!" Bria put down the microphone and coughed. "Okay, I'm done." She sat back at the table with Luis, as they sat back and watched people sing horribly.


	8. Horse Races and Goddeses

**Nyagirl51: The Goddess Festival's date is now changed from Spring 8th to Spring 19th, and the horse festival is the same date.**

Bria was pulling out the weeds as she turned around to see Barley with a horse.

"I have a horse."

_'Ow! That was __**PAIN**__fully obvious. Thanks for clearing that.' _ "Umm... I can see that Mr.Barley."

"No, I mean I can't take care of the horse. It's now yours!" With that, Barley walked off the Springzette farm leaving Bria with a horse.

"Hm... what should I name you?" Bria couldn't think of any names.

"Name it Whore!" Luis popped out of nowhere and looked at the baby horse.

"Why the fugukaluckin would I name my horse, Whore?" Bria laughed while saying that.

"Well... I don't know." Luis patted the horse.

"A-hah!" Luis looked at Bria.

"What'cha gonna name it then?" Bria grinned at Luis.

"**Whore-c.**"

"I have a horse." Jill, ignoring Barley walked up to the mountain for her usual shipping schedule. "I have a horse." The horse kept shouting neigh the whole walk up the mountain.

"Okay, I friggin' get it! You have a horse! What do I have to do with it?" Jill sure was getting annoyed.

"Keep it and fly freely!" Then a idea hit Jill. So she jumped on the adult horse and rode to Mayor Thomas' house.

"Mr. Thomas, when's the next festival?" The mayor looked at Jill.

"Well, the next festival is actually tommorow... The horse race." Jill thought for a minute again and pointed at her horse.

"Can this horse enter?" Jill pointed to her horse.

"Alright, so what's this horse's name, for the entry form?" _'Oh no, I didn't think of a name. Hm... Wait.. .I think I have one!' _

"This horse's name is... Horsey. Anyway is their any other festival coming up?"

"Well, there's the Goddess Festival... After the horse race, the older girls from town, like Karen and them come to see if they can qualify in the festival. Of course, in this festival you do a dance. You can see if you qualify too, just stay after the festival tommorow." Jill thought about the mayor's words. "At the festival, you dress up like the Harvest Goddess and you dance. We all eat and have a whole bunch of fun!"

"May I enter, Mr. Thomas?" The mayor smiled.

"Sure thing." With that, Jill walked out.

_'I know Bria will enter... I'll definitly dance better than her! And everyone else!'_

**XXX Horse Race XXX**

"Horses from Yodel Farm are racing, too."

"But... isn't Barley... a bit too old? No offense to him or anything." said Jill.

"Nope. This year someone else is racing, but it used to be Barley." Ann seemed to admire horses, she seemed really happy at today's festival.

"Wow, I remember when Barley was young and used to race!!!" Bria exclaimed out of nowhere.

"What the? Where did you come from Bria?"

"My mother's egg and my fathers..." Jill cut off Bria.

"Ew, not that. Not so literal." Ann laughed at Bria's creative-ness. Rick, aka Mr. Very Nosy walked up to the girls.

"I always get so excited about the races!"

"Rick, they're just horses... Just get down on the floor with your arms and legs and crawl really really fast." Jill seemed to be getting annoyed with just looking at Rick, so Bria cut in.

"Jill, don't be so mean to him!" Bria smiled at Rick. "So, anyway... what's up?" Karen walked over to the group that seemed to be growing every sentence. Wait, it almost is.

"Guys!!! I have a knack for picking winners!!! More money for beer!!! Yayz!" shouted Karen.

"Um, Karen... right... you do know that you win medals, and not money right?" Bria looked at Jill. _'Wow, Jill actually is right.' _Well, now Popuri who was feeling left out decided to walk over to the group.

"Have you made a bet yet? I already have!"

"Wow, we're all so nosy!" They really were. "Hmm... too bad I can't race this year."

Then Jill remembered. "Oh yeah! My horse Horsey can!" Bria looked back at Jill.

"You stole my horse?"

"What?"

"OMG! You stole Whore-c away from me! How could you do that?"

"What are you talking about, Bria? I just got Horsey yesterday!"

"OMG! YOU THIEF! I GOT WHORE-C YESTERDAY TOO!"

"Wait guys, maybe you named your horses the same name." said Ann.

"Yeah," said Popuri. "Spell your horse's name Bria."

"Okay. W.H.O.R.E. dash C." Everyone swet dropped.

"Umm... creative name you got there, Bria..." said Karen. "Anyway, spell your horse's name Jill.

"H.O.R.E----"

"Haha whore." Bria giggled a little bit.

"I said H.O.R.E not W.H.O.R.E! Anyway, I messed up last time. H.O.R.S.E.Y"

A few hours later, only the girls and the mayor were left at the square. The girls started to dance elegantly. Of course, there was only supposed to be 5 girls dancing, maximum 6. So out of the 7 girls, Karen, Ann, Popuri, Mary, Elli, Jill, and Bria... one of them had to go. The girls danced very elegantly.

"Um... girls... I can't decide!!! But what I am deciding is this..." After the mayor told his idea, Jill looked at him in disgust.

"NO! You can't make me do a duet with her!" Then Jill looked at everyone, then at Bria. "I'll still be better then you, be prepared to dance with an expert." Jill walked away, and Bria walked to her house.

"Why was Jill so mean to me just now?" Bria sat on her bed and looked at the Goddess Dress. "It's so pretty and silky, Luis."

"Yep. It is."

"I can't wait until tommorow!"

"I can't wait either..." Luis looked at Bria.

"Can I escort you there?"

**Nyagirl51:This chappie is long, I wish I did it better then this! Well, please review and I'll write the next chapter!**


End file.
